How to plan and throw a surprise party
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: hiccup turns 18 and he is seant on a scabengur hunt all over berk finding the clues for his party


How to plan and throw a surprise party

I woke up thinking that it would be another year that not one proson would celebrate my birthday…it's been like that since mom disappeared it would be just me and her celebrating it.

Toothless licked my face.

"Ah gross bad dragon now I smell like smelly fish." I hissed dryly at said dragon.

He laughed and doses it more licking me in my sensitive spots making me laugh and try to escape his forked tough.

"Ah okay okay I get it hahaha please i- I surrender to you 'master'" I said.

He stopped.

We'd been playing a game where I have to call him 'master' then he'd stop acting out, he's doing it on prourpese expressly around Astrid. He just wants me to make a fool out of myself.

"Hey bud c-can I tell you something?" I asked.

He looks at me and singled that he's listening to me.

"Well today is the day I was born or as we Vikings like to call it a birthday, it's a celebration that everyone can celebrate how old they are…today, I'm 18." I said.

I don't believe it that many years since mom never came home from her quest.

I shook the thought away.

"Let's go shall we." I said.

He followed me outside and we flew off to the academy.

Once I got their not a single proson know that I mention it there's not a single person or dragon around.

I see a pesice of paper under a rock and I open it.

It said:

_Good morning son I hope you enjoy your busy day heres your first clue,_

_A dragon that dwells in tide pools and sea caves is where you'll find your next clue._

_Love: your father._

I smiled so my birthday has a scavenger hunt to find everyone hum? This is going to be fun.

"Okay bud it looks like we're looking for clues as to where we'll find everyone okay." I told toothless.

Said dragon chuckled.

"Are you in on this?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Of course, why I am not surprised aside from that lets get back to the house the next clue is at thornato's pen." I said.

We return to the house to find another note this time it's been pinned.

This one said:

_I didn't doubt you for a second hiccup your next clue is where I work._

_Signed by: Gobber._

"Alright bud next stop the forge." I said.

Once were at the frorge I looked around but get to think my little office in the back.

Of course I'm right there on my shield is the next clue

_Your next clue is more of a scientific question and with that awnsores you'll be closer to your goal._

_If you are showing us up in a trick compassion were would you most likely perform it?_

_Signed fishlegs._

Not even fishlegs is trying to hide it I really hope that when I get Astrid's clue she'll make me think it over and over or trick me.

Toothless and I flew off and lined on the sea stack retrieving my next clue.

_Where do all of us like to hang out besides the academy?_

_Signed Ruffnut and Tuffnut_

"Wow the twin's achalley put effort into this." I voiced my option aloud.

I hope onto toothless' back and we flew off towards the catapult.

Once there I get my next clue.

_Only one of us are better for Astrid's heart, but were did our dragons begun to fight?_

_Signed Snoutlout_

I read it over a few more time till I realize that my next letter is at mildew's.

I shuttered at his name.

I land in the field and find a note on the door.

_Well done my sweet hiccup, know that you're al warmed up time for my clue. _

_Our hearts are in sync but have yet to aline, a dark soul is what you must find though the pitch black darkness you may be fine, but our romantic flight is all you find._

_Love Astrid_

_P.s good luck I know you'll figure it out in time._

I thought Astrid would give me a challenge and I'm right as usual. I began to figure this out breaking it down.

our hearts are in sync but have yet to aline…mum she's talking about herself and I. so given the fact that both of our hearts are in sync, means that our heart beat are both beating at the same time, and then they have yet to aline? Aline? Oh I get it when we kiss, I'm only a little bit taller then she is. Okay first part I've figured out know the second. A dark soul is what you must find though the pitch black darkness you may be fine, but our romantic flight is all you find. Okay could she be referring to the day she found out about toothless? But toothless doesn't have a dark soul.

"You don't have a dark soul by any chance do you?" I asked.

Said dragon looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Okay I get it, it was just a question know need to look at me as if I was insane." I said.

A Dark soul? What's she referring to? Wait…if she's talking about the night that we went on the romantic flight she must be referring to the red death. Okay that's one part of the second half I've figured out. Thought the pitch black darkness you may be fine. She's defiantly talking about Toothless know. And our romantic flight…The Cove!

"Okay bud time to head to the cove." I said.

We flew in the air and then come upon the cove to see Astrid and Stormfly resting.

We landed in the cove I look at toothless and smiled, one of the other skills we had been working on to help not only fool opponents but freak anyone out was the fact toothless and I can act like the other is killing the other only to swap bodies and combine attacks.

I told toothless my plan he would use our skill and trick Astrid only for me to lick her face.

Said dragon nodded.

I lay on the ground and nodded.

Both of us activated our skill.

"Agh! Rur toothless what's gotten into you?" I yelled.

Astrid's eyes darted open to see toothless biting into my shoulder.

"Hiccup!" She screamed.

"A-Astrid i-I can't fight it I'm sorry." I said.

Then we swap bodies toothless is the first to move growling holding my shoulder and head.

Well I snarled and went for Astrid.

I tackled her.

Storm fly is trying to keep herself from laughing.

Then I licked Astrid multiple times.

Then we end our skill and my arm isn't bloody.

"Huh uh…What?" she asked looking at me.

Well Stormfly toothless and I laugh well she's trying to figure it all out.

"Okay sorry Astrid I couldn't resist not using the spesle move I told you guys about." I said.

"Wait that was you that licked my face?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Ugh hiccup why'd you do that?" She demanded.

"Because, I thought you needed to wake up." I said.

"Whatever I'll get you back, but let's go I'll take you to the others." She said.

We flew off and soon we come to Dragon Island.

We land and everyone jumps out and said 'surprise'

I swear my smile was so big.

"Thank you, all of you; this is the best birthday I've ever had." I said.

**A/N: another little one-shot.**


End file.
